Bath and Tickle tourture, with a hint of sleep
by kuramahiei848
Summary: I now the title sounds weird, but trust me on this, K? Anyways, Kurama gives Hiei a well-need bath.(and both are my favorite characters! :P) so they fall asleep and play tickle tourture after breakfast! One-shot. Yoai. KuramaxHiei. Flames accepted and ple


"Where are you going Kurama?" Hiei asked  
  
"I'm going to take a bath Hiei-san." Kurama smiled to him, Kurama's long red hair flowing down. "Why? You don't need one." "Hai, I smell bad." "Iie you don't." "To you maybe not, but to humans I do." "Hn." "You should take one too." "WHA!?!?" "Come on!" He whined, giving him those emerald eyes the pleading look inside them "NO!" "............." "NO!! N-O!" "......................." "Hn." "Yay!" The two walked into the bathroom, Kurama smiled and started the water. When it was done he smiled he turned to Hiei, "Take off your clothes and get in here." He pointed to the bath. "IIE!" "Why?" "Your watching." "Did I say I was going to watch you? I'm gunna turn around and you tell me when your in the tub." He answered and turned on his heel. Hiei stood quiet for a moment and then undressed, he walked into the tub and sat in it, "Hn." Kurama smiled and turned around, he grabbed the shampoo, ignoring the blush on his face. "What's that!?" Hiei's eyes told him to back off "Relax, it's shampoo!" Kurama laughed and patted his shoulder, making him ease a bit. Hiei watched as he put the shampoo in his hand and started to rub it in Hiei's hair. Hiei's back was to him so he closed his eyes, he sat there enjoying the feel of his crush's hand rubbing his scalp. Kurama was silently humming to himself, he could tell Hiei was enjoying it because he wasn't fighting with him, and well Kurama was actually enjoying it too. Hiei was partly falling asleep, the rubbing made his head die and his brain felt like stopping. Suddenly Kurama stopped. "Hn?" Hiei looked at Kurama pick up a bar of soap. "OK, now I'm gonna wash your back and then you can wash your lags and everything else." "Hn." Shivers ran down Hiei's back as Kurama's soft warm skin met with his warm wet skin. The chill suddenly ran through his whole body because he melted into the water. "HIEI-SAN!?!? HIEI-SAN WHAT'S WRONG!?!?" Kurama screamed as he pick his top half of his body up from the water. Hiei's eyes opened and he was coughing up the soapy water. He's flashed at the worry in Kurama's eyes, "What wrong?" "You fainted, what happened?" Kurama asked, massaging Hiei's back to make sure none of his backbone were waterlogged. Hiei felt like melting again, his brain though didn't take that message and he started blushing instead. "Hiei-san?" Kurama asked "Hn?" "Your face is red, are you sick?" *Deeper blush by Hiei* "Let's get you out of here and into my bed, I'll check your temperature." Kurama gave Hiei a towel and he wrapped himself in it, Hiei put on a black tang top and blue shorts, Kurama then led Hiei to his bed. He placed him on the bed and then placed the covers above him, "I'll be back with a thermometer." "A thermo-whatcha-ma-call-it?" Hiei asked Kurama laughed, "A ther-mom-e-ter, thermometer." "Is it dangerous?" "No, it's gonna check your sickness." "Hn." Kurama walked out of his room and five minutes later he returned, a 'stick- looking thingy' in Hiei's point of view. "Here. Place this under your tongue." He said and stuck the thinner side in his mouth, "Keep it there for five minutes." Kurama walked over and sat on his chair, he started to do his work on his desk.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^Thirty minutes later.*^*^*^*^*^* Kurama was asleep on his desk, lightly snoring. "MPH!!!!!" Hiei yelled, the thermometer still in his mouth. Kurama awoke with a jump, "Oh my god! I'm sorry Hiei, I so didn't mean it!" Kurama whined as he grabbed the thermometer from Hiei's mouth, "98.7, normal." Hiei watched Kurama yawn, they both looked at the clock. 11:30 "Scoot over." Kurama muttered "N-N-NANI!?!?" Hiei's face went red again. Kurama moved him over and plopped on the bed, he fell asleep, his back on the bed and his chest facing the air. Hiei blushed still but smiled, he grabbed Kurama' hand and his small fingers gave his palm a squeeze, "Night." *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Hiei awoke to the scent of red roses, he slowly open his amber-brown eyes. They widened as he looked up, his eyes fell upon Kurama's sleeping face. Hiei blushed and his hand trailed to Kurama's cheek, he rubbed Kurama's cheek and pulled away as Kurama stirred. "Good morning!" Kurama smiled, he made sure to note Hiei's hand holding his, he sat up and looked at the time. 7:30. Saturday, no school, no church, nothing to do. Hiei pulled Kurama back into the bed, "It's way too early, why'd you wake me up so early?" "You woke up yourself, I didn't wake you up, you woke me up." "Feh, as if." Kurama smiled, even though Hiei was a demon he still reminded Kurama of a regular school kid. (Inusammi: he's definitely got the popularity for it. ^_^)  
  
"Kurama?" Hiei looked at him, his eyes on Kurama's face as he stared off into space. "Hm?" Kurama asked, "Are you hungry?" Hiei slowly nodded, "Let's eat." Kurama smiled, "YAY! I MAKE BREAKFAST!" Hiei blinked twice, then ran after Kurama.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"What are you making?" Hiei asked Kurama as Kurama pulled two eggs out of the ice chest. "A bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich." Kurama smiled starting the fire. "A wha? Gods Kurama, your confusing me!" "I always do!" "TAKE THAT BACK KITSUNE!!" "MAKE ME!" Hiei chased Kurama around the house, Kurama paused, "Pause." "Hm?" Hiei looked at him. "The fire is on." Kurama turned it off and went back into position, "Ok, go!" Hiei started to chase after him again, "GET BACK HERE!!" "NO WAY!!" Hiei soon cornered Kurama, "Drat." "Now Kitsune, prepare to die!" Hiei ran up to him and started tickling him. "HAHAHAHA!!! HIEI! YOURHAHAHAHA, SOHAHAHAHA, DEADHAHAHAHA!!" "Yeah right." Kurama smiled at him, "I could not be caught off guard even if you paid me 1, 000." Well Hiei was proven wrong, Kurama kissed Hiei on the lips catching him totally off guard. Hiei blushed bright red and wrapped his arms around Kurama's neck. "Stay with me Kurama." "How long?" "Forever." "Deal." 


End file.
